


Everything in its right place

by Dodger



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Itty Bitty Thing, M/M, found in google docs, nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodger/pseuds/Dodger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quiet moments, Tazer reflects. Totally unbetaed. Found it floating around in my Google Docs and decided to post it because, why not? Also, I feel like writing again and posting things, no matter how small (or poorly written) gets me fired up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything in its right place

Tazer has it on good authority that Kaner sucks in bed. Well, he’s heard it secondhand from so many other girls and read it on the internet so much that it has to be true, right? Plus, it’s Kaner, so yeah, obviously.

That doesn’t explain why he is currently in Kaner’s bed, a trembling hand half covering his face as he fights to get his breath back and will his body to stop fucking shaking. He swallows and then swallows again, struggling to say something, anything that will excuse how lame and pathetic he’s being right now. Jesus, it’s Kaner. Kaner did this. He wants to shoot off some glib remark, roll his eyes or do something that will push him back into the familiar territory of being able to criticize Kaner for his prowess in the sack, but he just, can’t. His body is blissed out and relaxed, and his feet are sort of tingling, which, ugh, come on. He’s loathe to actually move his hand from his face because then he’d actually have to see the smug look of satisfaction on Kaner’s face at having done this to him, and honestly, if he sees it, he’s gonna want to punch it off and he’s not sure he has the energy for all that. He sighs, and it’s still a little shaky, damnit and moves his hand.. Kaner’s staring at him, but his face is---not what Johnny expected. Instead of looking like someone who’s declared himself Lord High Commander of the Universe through the sheer awesomeness of his banging, Kaner is giving Johnny a funny, fond look. It’s warm and more than a little adoring and it’s doing things to Johnny’s stomach that aren’t helping the situation. 

“What,” finally says, though the word comes out less sharp than he’d like it to be. “No comments? No loud declarations of your amazing skills?”

Kaner tilts his head slightly. “No,” he finally croaks, his voice hushed and low but still raw and ruined and holy fuck if another tremor doesn’t shoot through Tazer’s body, remembering what they did to make Kaner sound like that. What Kaner did to him. “No comments. ‘M pretty tired, actually. Budge up.” Johnny makes some half-hearted attempts to move from being sprawled all over the bed and hears Kaner give a soft chuckle. “You know, your ass takes up most of this bed when you're not starfished across it,” he remarks. "I'm going to need you to make a better effort to leave me just a little room." Johnny grunts but can’t find it in him to get all riled up or fire anything back with any real bite, not hearing the quietly playful way Kaner teases him and the way he’s now arranging Johnny’s body to make room for himself on the bed. When he finishes, they are fitted together like stacked spoons, slotted together so perfectly that Johnny is suddenly and acutely aware of the soft comfort of the cooling sheets under him, the dim, distant sounds of the night outside, and Kaner’s breath on his neck, warm and damp. 

Before he nods off to sleep he thinks about how sometimes, in little moments during the day, he finds tiny spots of perfection to rest in. He’s at practice in the morning, hard and focused on his skating when suddenly a moment crystalizes in front of him, like a curtain lifting and he’s given a small chance to see a universal truth. When he gets these moments he thinks ‘this is perfect. I have everything I need and want. In this moment, I have everything.’ 

These little glimpses of perfection never last long, but they carry him through the rest of the day, and make him intensely grateful for everything he has in his life. 

Spooning up against Kaner in the dark, the curtain lifted again and he notes the absolute perfection in this moment, and an overwhelming rush of something, he’s not sure what, but it kind of feels like home. But he’s already half convinced himself that’s just like, endorphins from the sex or whatever. The doubt and fear would creep in tomorrow, sure as anything, but in this moment, just before Johnny closes his eyes to sleep, he is wholly aware of the fact that lying here in this bed, he has everything he could ever want or need in life. He lets himself bask in it for a second, and then nods off.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! also, always looking for betas. If you're free and wouldn't mind, hit me up :)


End file.
